prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Glutton
Personality He is terrified of himself. He eats because there is nothing else to do, once the Hunger comes... He doesn't want to eat. But... he has to. Xeros is not a bad man, I hope you understand. In fact, when he is not on a hit, he can be quite the hero, often putting his life on the line when he has to, but, the primordial Hunger brings out the worst in people. A withdrawn person, when he isn't fed, for he is too scared that he couldn't control himself but quite capable of putting on a façade when needed, but that is all that is a façade. Is he a driven man? Well, for the right reasons, and the right price, he very well may be. Backstory Having been a soldier, he has visited many planets. Yes, indeed, many planets. Many, many dangerous planets. He was a Medic, an essential on every expedition, and so, he has been around a lot of sick, dying people, but he tried to save every single one. But, on one such expedition, on a newly discovered planet, he found... or rather, the Glutton found him. It wasn't a very big creature, a mere worm, but that is all that twisted his life around, from Medic to Hitman. From saving lives to taking them. Once infected, burrowed inside, it was only a matter of time before he started noticing the strange fits of Hunger, but he was already back home, enjoying his time off, enjoying it alone. Hunger. He was... so... so... so Hungry. He started chewing. The iron didn't taste very bad. The pain was overshadowed by the Hunger. The blood dripping down his chin, and down his hand. A drop fell, but that was all. He didn't let even a single drop go to waste after that. He chewed his finger, down to the bone, munching, devouring, consuming, assimilating. The worst part? He didn't even notice what he had done until... until the finger was gone. Completely. Skin, Muscle, Bone. Everything. When he realized, the iron tasted repulsive, the texture felt nauseating, and everything he ate came hurling out... was not what happened. He was repulsed, but before he could hurl what he ate, it was already gone down his gullet, and soon, another finger popped back in its place. At first, he thought he was hallucinating, but the drop of blood on the couch did not lie. He wasn't human, anymore. He was... something different. He tried to keep working as a Medic, but the Hunger never went away. It never went away. It was there. It was always there. The more he fought, the hungrier he got. And so... he ate. He took his first hit. He took his first bite. He took his first man. He took, and he took, and he kept on taking. Resources A house, and a bicycle. Equipment / Weaponry None. Specializations Medical Training, Handling Firearms. Power Consume Source: Racial Whatever he consumes, provided it is organic, he can assimilate its traits over to his body by consuming its brain, or heart. To ease consumption, the parasite altered his biology to allow him to split his face into a gigantic maw ( 80 x 80 x 40 cm Height x Width x Depth). This maw can chomp on anything with 15kN and provides Xeros with a gigantic 40 cm tongue. If the creature is dead, Xeros has to consume the brain or the heart within 5 minutes of death to allow for a transformation. Currently, he has stored in his permanent memory 4 Forms, and 1 Form in his temporary memory, and it takes 2 seconds to switch between them. The First Form, Human: This form allows him to keep the appearance of his original body, but also shift appearances if he eats another human. The Second Form, Behemoth: This form was taken from a species of Behemoths, known for its strength, and also its armor. When Xeros ate this beast, he chose to manifest its strength. This allows him to lift 1 Ton, and punch at 15 kN. His leaps in this form are 5 meters high, 5 meters long and 40 mph. The Third Form, Dragon: This form was taken from a species of alien Serpents, known for their tough, black scales. When Xeros ate this creature, he chose to manifest its armor. This allows him to sprout scales all over his body, which provides him armor of 60kN. The Fourth Form, Avian: This form was taken from a sentient species of Birdmen, known for being the closest alien counterparts of the Birds that Humans have come to know, but sentient. When Xeros got a hit on this species, he ate the victim, choosing to manifest his wings. This allows him to sprout huge Wings from his back, which allow him to fly at 60 mpg normally. He can boost this speed up to 80 mph for 2 turns, before he has to revert to 40 mph for another 2, before going back to normal. The Fifth Form, Manifest: This is a special evolution the parasite underwent as it interacted with the Human DNA. This allows Xeros to manifest one aspect of the organic lifeform it last ate, whatever it may be. (This requires on-the-go approval to approve the beast) Currently Empty. The use period for each form is 10 turns, before a 5 turn Cooldown on it. No matter how many turns the form is used for, it will only reset after 5 turns of not using it. Xeros also has one more ability. He is able to become a Chimera, by mixing the traits of his forms. He can mix the forms he has, and gain the traits of all of them at once.